


:::...It Was Always Me Against You...:::

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU- Different Species of Aliens, AU- Multiple Universes, Betrayal but not betrayal?, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Syfy, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance with Mourn Wade & oh look! Dean, who is described differently! Oh how they share a passion of fighting to the death with others with dual blades, what fun! Blood & romance, horror & syfy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End?

**Author's Note:**

> Vdeer- Mars  
> Scaracrypta- Neptune  
> Mongels- Saturn  
> All speices- Earth  
> Plutonians- Pluto  
> Qusara- Venus  
> Benars- Mercury  
> Hynoganjis- Uranus  
> Sola- Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did fate bring these two "humans" together, or just a random meeting?

Dean's Description: She is a fourteen year old tomboy who is a known for causing trouble, like, being caught for vandalism almost everyday, & she loves it. Both sides of her head are shaved, the hair down the middle is a foot long. It's brushed forward, draping down the center of her face. The hair draping down her face up turns, into a slight curl. The ends of her hair are dyed green, & she's 5'6. Her eyes are brown & her normal hair a dark brown. Dean has stretches in her ears, gauge eight. She's laid back, chill, & fun. Her parents have passed & her sisters think she's dead. But, oh how wrong they were. She remained in Detriot, staying well hidden. Dean was undermined, keeping to herself mostly. To shy & jumpy. But, she also trains in dual blade fighting, practicing the most dangerous techniques, & most deadliest of moves.

***

Dean walked down an alley, dual blades in hand. They were small, the actual blade shaped like a spear head, eight inches in length. The metal handle wrapped in an expensive leather, a small loop on each blade, allowing the insertion of your middle finger. She tucked the left one in her belt, the other she twirled in hand. Her eyes clicking & taking in all her surroundings, Earth was a dangerous planet now from what she heard. People dying from dual blade challenges in allies just like this one, she stopped. Dean recognized that voice anywhere.

"Harkness," she breathed quietly. Dean turned the corner, finding him challenging an older gentleman. His hair a dark brown, eyes green, hazel flexing more towards the pupils. He was oddly muscular, about twenty-five. Thirty? The man's eyes flickered to an unimpressed girl, wondering what she was doing here. Harkness followed his eyes, annoyed to see Dean. Dean smiled in a way to annoy him, they hated each other with a passion like no other.

"Dean, pleasant seeing you here," Harkness said sarcastic. She rolled her eyes & began to approach, Harkness got into a strike postion. Left foot in front, right leg back, a single blade in hand. Dean scoffed, continuing with twirling her blade. 'Crouching tiger,' Dean thought over Harkness' posture.

"Excuse me," she said to the man, "Is this... fool bothering you?" The man glanced at the arrogant teenage boy across from him, Harkness still in position.

"He did challenge me, I don't mind," he said meeting the girl's brown eyes. She nodded, & turned to Harkness. She struted towards him, until she was five feet away. The man's eyes narrowed, taking in how built she was. Much like a teenage boy, she was lean with muscle.

"Harkness you have no right to challenge this man, do you know who he is?" Dean asked, her tone on edge.

"I have all rights," he hissed. She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Do you know who he is," Dean stated more than questioned. Harkness stood up straight, hands at his sides, gazed locked on the ground. A scowl permanently etched on his face. "Answer me Harkness!" Dean growled.

"No," he muttered.

"I didn't hear you!" Dean retorted. Harkness' grip on his blade tightened, teeth clenched.

"No!" He shouted. Dean snorted, the man watched confused.

"He's Mourn Wade. He's ranked level fifty, that's five ranks higher than me. And fifteen more than you!" Dean said, the man's eyes widened. The teenage boy was older but, the kid girl higher ranking? "Beat it Harkness." She turned her back, Harkness lunged. Mourn noticed Dean roll her eyes as she ducked, hair going up from the sudden movement then, back down the center of her face.

"Fine, I'll fight you," Harkness snarled. Mourn leaned forward, Dean stopped him with a hand on his chest. Their eyes meeting, a silent understandment passing through one another in mere seconds. Dean crouched way down, almost the way a dog sat. Both hands on the floor, blades parallel to the hard surface. Harkness cocked his head, holding back the urge to raise a questioning brow at the stance. Mourn watched as Harkness went for a head on attack, Dean leapt over him. Like a cat would, landing behind him on all fours. Mourn took notice she moved much like an animal, she was one of very few people who mastered 'Animal Insync.' If this fighting style was mastered, it allowed the one who held this potential to move more animal-like than human-like. Mourn knew she had the frame for it, narrow, lean with incredible muscle mass.

"I don't wanna hurt you," she said sincerely. Harkness ignored it & sliced at her torso, she jumped back slightly. Mourn saw her grip tighten on the miniature dual blades. Dean aimed for Harkness' leg, knicking it. It only angered him, he began aiming for her neck. Dean let her animal side out, letting it take over. She tumbled between his legs, kicking him in the butt from behind. Harkness stumbled forward caught off guard, Mourn wasn't ready for the boy's single blade to become two. 'Then again, this is dual blade fighting.' Dean already knew Harkness' tricks, she was ready for anything. Dean backflipped Harkness' blade cutting her arm deeply. She hissed at the pain before dogding another attack. Mourn wished to step in but, respected the girl's decision.

"Ha, I don't get how your higher ranking! Can't even fight," Harkness hissed. Mourn saw Dean's eyes flash a darkness. A bad one.

"Fighting, I'll show you fighting!" She tumbled forward, blocking his attack. She bent his wrist back until one blade fell from his hand, he stabbed her in the side. Dean growled & shoved him back, she flipped her blade towards him. She crouched down, stalking towards him like a predator. Her eyes dark with a fire much like Mourn had when he was serious about training, & becoming a perfectionist. Dean aimed for Harkness' jugular vein. If she sliced deep enough she'd hit it, having him bleed out. Direct hit. Harkness gasped & stumbled back, hand clamped over his throat. Blood gushing over his hand, his blue eyes pale. Mourn watched as the girl cleaned off her blades. Harkness crumpled to the floor, eyes still open even after death. Dean won, now time for her prize, his dog tags. She found the as usual, around his neck. Her eyes quickly scanned over the writing, Harkness Smith, Rank thirty-five. Dean's thumb swiped over the metal tags, removing any blood staining them.

***

Mourn insisted Dean return home with him, so he could patch her up properly. She didn't wish to disrespect him, so she agreed. They walked into a motelroom, Dean sat down on the bed as directed by the elder. Mourn returned with a first aid kit, he sat down besides her. Taking out antibotics, bandages, & pain killers.

"Remove your shirt," he said softly. Dean returned to her normal, timid self. She peeled off her leather jacket, & slowly removed her leather battle armor. Dean glared at the wound on her arm, she glared at it like it would disappear. But, she knew it would scar. "This is gonna sting a little." Mourn dipped a cottomball into some alcohol, & touched it to her skin. It burn but, Dean bit back the tears.

"Thank you." Dean thanked after taking five minutes to muster up the courage. Mourn smiled slightly.

"Your welcome, how is it you know of me?" He asked covering the wound in a clear paste like substance. Dean sighed & glanced at the floor.

"I've practiced everything you have, you are my idol. I mastered all the techinques, mostly-"

"Yes, even 'Animal Insync.' Even I can't do that. Now, how old are you?" He asked putting everything back.

"That was the simplest for me actually, I have yet to master 'The Owl.' And I am fourteen, you?" She asked dressing.

"I'm thirty-four, & 'The Owl' is a tricky skill. Do you wish for me to teach you?" Mourn asked meeting her shy eyes. He was thinking about opening a school & teach others but, now that Dean came along, those plans were out the window.

"I wouldn't mind but, only if you wish to teach me," Dean muttered bowing slightly.

"I don't. Nothing better to do, tomorrow we train in the forest," Mourn said standing. Their height differences were noticeable, especially with him being 6'0. Green-hazel eyes met brown, the brown quickly dropped to the floor. "You may stay here, sleep on the couch or something." She bowed lightly & disappeared for the rest of the day...


	2. The Next Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Mourn's training session.

~The Next Morning~

Mourn yawned as he sat up, the blanket collected around his waist. He scratched his head & headed to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. The bags under his eyes darker, he rolled his shoulders & cracked his neck. He brushed his teeth & stared at the five o'clock shadow he was starting to sport, not sure whether to shave or leave it be. Mourn yawned once more, shrugging as he walked into his kitchen.

"Morning," a voice said quietly. His eyes widened at the young girl sitting by the counter, she continued stirring her coffee. Mourn noticed the plate of food set out for him, a coffee of his own, & the newspaper.

"Thanks, morning to you too," he sat down. She sipped quietly from her coffee while Mourn ate, both sharing a comfortable silence. Mourn finished, carrying the plate & cup to the sink. Dean already took note of his shirtlessness but, he was in tight black boxer briefs. Dean bit back a laughing fit, & settled for a giggle. She also took note of how built he was, he was the perfectly muscled. It suited his body type, with the brood shoulders which came down to a narrow waist, his arms & legs perfectly preportioned.

"So uh, we training?" Dean asked quietly. Mourn nodded & washed off some of the food. He leaned against the counter, lower back bumping against it's edge. Dean's eyes narrowed, she was unsure of his stance.

"Yes, what would you like to learn?" He asked calmly. Dean saw something flash in Mourn's eyes but, she couldn't pinpoint the emotion.

"Your the master, I'm merely an apprentice." Mourn was quick to move besides her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Dean, out of instinct tried moving but, wasn't fast enough. The hand heavy & still, holding her down.

"You have just as much talent... maybe even more, than I. We will teach each other, I wish to learn 'Animal Insync.'" Mourn explained, his hand sliding off her shoulder. Dean stood up, meeting Mourn's intense gaze. She bowed ever so slightly, her lips pursed into a tight line.

"Teach me... 'The Owl' & maybe 'Monkey See, Monkey Do.' I have problems when it comes to killing silently, always give away my position before then. And I'm always slightly off with the opponet's movement," she said. Mourn nodded, promising to help her.

***

Dean was born on earth but, soon after was sent away. To Mars, which kind of sucked. The inhabitants, Vdeers, were very... affectionate. Dean remembered she freaked out when one female Vdeer thought she was her soulmate. 'No way was that possible!' Dean thought looking up at the canopy of trees. They blocked out most of the sun, allowing the place to be fairly cool year around. Mourn's movements were sure, & carefully picked out. Dean followed a foot or so behind him, studying his very stiff movements. His shoulders barely moved, he was tense all over. She noted that for later practice.

"Okay, let's begin." Mourn said, left foot forward, right back. It was just hand to hand combat, simple. Dean nodded & mimiced his stance, noticing once again how stiff, & rigid he was. Before Mourn knew it, the fight was over. Dean had a foot between his shoulder blades, & his face in the dirt. She held his left arm behind his back, his wrist bent backwards. Mourn bent his free arm & pushed off the ground slightly, he looked at her from his peripheral vision.

"Okay, I win." Mourn rolled his eyes, he could hear the cockiness in her tone of voice. She released him, he dusted himself off. Other hand lightly swatted at his back, automatically he flipped around, grabbing the hand. Dean jumped, making a slight yelping noise.

"Sorry," Mourn muttered & released her hand. Dean pulled it back, cradling it in the other & slowly turning it. Her eyes flickered to meet unblank eyes, she dropped her wrist to her side.

"It's... okay. Wanna go... get something to eat?" She asked walking away. Mourn didn't object & followed the girl, he didn't mean to hurt her. But, being almost as high ranking as him, she should know that any foreign person touching you... just isn't right for dual blade fighters.

***

They sat across from each other at the table, waiting for their pizza. Dean had been quiet since practice today, Mourn knew it was his fault. He crossed his arms on the table, head hung low over them. Mourn heard Dean's dog tags (hers & many other fallen opponets) jingle from movement. He looked up, brown eyes huge & questioning.

"Are you, alright?" Dean asked, tone hinted with worry. He nodded & sat up straight. "Lies, I know one when I hear it... or see it." Mourn rolled his eyes just as the Vdeer waitress, her fur a light brown, snout tipped white. They had a striking resemblance to earth deer, even with antlers, male or female.

"Thank you, & nice antlers," Mourn commented looking at them. The waitress blushed, chuckling.

"Your welcome, & thank you sir," with one finally chuckle she left. Mourn looked at pizza then Dean, she seemed to be thinking. It remained quiet for minutes, Mourn just ate the pizza. He finally was fed up with her quietness.

"Look, I'm sorry about your wrist. But, Dean, doing what we do, nothing good ever comes from being touched... I should know," Mourn muttered. Her eyes clicked up, narrowing at the last part.

"Uh?" She asked dumbly.

"I'm sorry about your wrist, is that why you've been so... quiet?" Dean's eyes flashed in amusement at the hand gestures he made.

"Ha, of course not. I understand I shouldn't have done that but- I don't even know what I'm talking about. I'm not an affectionate person in the first place," she laughed causing Mourn to smirk.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I was when I was younger, as you see I am a tomboy. As I got older, I just... became less affectionate, never really hugged my family. And when I did... i- it didn't... feel right..." Dean's voice dropped lowly, deathly quiet. Mourn knew he struck a nerve, one he wished he hadn't.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up the past," he said.

"That's just it, it's the past. No need to reopen already scarred... tarnished memories," Dean shivered at the thought. "Anyway, what about you? Family? I'll understand if you don't wanna talk about it," she said lively.

"My parents are dead, siblings as well. But, my oldest brother... use to always mess with me, when he was drunk... it was the worst, took it out on me." Mourn said, eyes sorrowful. Dean's eyes widened in interest. 'Rape? Abuse?' She wondered. "We should get home, it's like eleven." She nodded & followed him out the pizziera.

***

Mourn flopped down on the bed, stretching out. His legs, back, neck & shoulders popping. A groan escaped past his mouth causing Dean to look at him.

"Also, you need to relax when fighting. Be more agile, more... flexible," she said, voice going mute. Mourn propped himself up on his elbows, using his boot to poke her side. Dean looked over at him, face unreadable.

"Why do you do that?" She cocked an eyebrow, confused. "I mean when you speak, it start off full of confidence but, towards the end, becomes quiet & reserved."

"I don't know," Dean shrugged it off, removing her combat boots. She stood & slid out her armor, now in a normal tee & shorts. "I'm naturally quiet, a loner. But, once you get to know me..." Dean smirked devious. "I'm a riot to be around."

"Just... sleep." He said rubbing his eyes. Dean rolled her eyes, sleep was least of her troubles.

"Nah, Im'ma stay up a little longer. You sleep," she said glancing out the open balcony doors. The breeze rolled in, Dean heard Mourn suck in a sharp breath but, left it alone. Mourn kept his eyes trained on Dean as he removed his boots, & shed most of his clothing. Remaining only in a wife beater & a pair of shorts, Dean got up & went to the balcony. She leaned against the railing, peering out over Detroit. Oh how it changed, everything so high tech. Building floated now, allowing more living space, & synthetic robots as cops. Hover crafts, aliens, energy based weapons, fighting to the death. This world was corrupted, Dean knew it. She growled, it echoed into the night, the moon full as ever.

"You alright?" A voice asked feather soft.

"Yes, just- yes, I'm fine Wade. Thank you for you're concern," she answered, grip tightening on the metal railing. Her knuckles white. Mourn left it at that.


	3. The Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to her employer after her & Mourn get into a little fight.

~Two Weeks Later~

Mourn was glad, he was finally getting 'Animal Insync.' Dean had other thoughts in mind, she'd always end up pinned to the floor, or any other surface during practice. She'd groan, & end up shoving Mourn off.

"Dean, what's wrong? You seem to have your head in the stars," Mourn commented one day after pinning her for the twenth time in a row. Dean wriggled free, dusting herself off.

"I'm fine alright, just c'mon," she said, her voice close to a growl. Mourn got in postion, Dean sighed & mimiced. 'Monkey See, Monkey Do,' she thought reopening eyes she didn't know she closed. Dean mimiced Mourn's quick movements on point, except for when he threw a punch to her abdomen. Dean tumbled backwards, gripping her abdomen, pain shot through it. She wheezed & stood on jellified legs, her mind spinning.

"Bring it," Mourn said quirking a brow. Dean lunged, sliding between the male's legs, & spring up behind him. Her body still hurt but, she ignored it. Fists clenched tightly in rage, & wanting to prove herself. Dean threw a heavy punch to Mourn's back, directly between his shoulder blades. The pain spot through his spine, a groan escaping past his lips. Dean grinned in approval.

"So the almighty Mourn Wade does have a weakness," Dean said teasingly. Mourn quick with his movements tackled Dean to the ground, pinning her wrists to the forest floor, & using his weight to hold her there. Dean squirmed & fought against him, tugging her wrists & kicking her legs.

"So the almighty Dean Wade does have a weakness," Mourn said, tone mocking. Dean shot his a death glare, Mourn laughed, a geniue laugh. Her eyebrows went up in shock. "What?"

"You can laugh?" She asked teasingly, something snapped within Mourn. He shot her a serious looking before pushing away from her, he began walking away. Dean stood up & followed him, confused. "Mourn? Mourn, what I say?" She asked. "Mourn? Please?" She rested a hand on his upper arm. Dean yelped & pulled away, surprised by the blade held to her throat. Whatever snapped withing Mourn, apparently repaired itself. His green-hazel eyes wide surprised, scared, & ashamed. Dean also caught some other emotion flash in them but, didn't catxh it.

"Sorry- I uh, gotta go. Be back later," he ran off, leaving Dean alone in the woods. She huffed in annoyance, instead of heading straight back to the motel, she decided to indulge being outside. Away from society, away from pain. Dean walked & found a fallen tree, she sat down on it. She flipped on her Pip-Boy 1000, the holographic screen appeared. The figure blurred but soon clearing, a smile on they're face.

"How are things going? Does he suspect?" Her boss asked.

Dean shook her head, face lacking expression, "No sir. Nothing, he's just a stupid human, I'll handle him-"

"Change of plans." 'Shit,' Dean thought. "I want you to bring him to me, on planet Garamex." Dean gasped.

"Garamex? The forbiden planet, in the forbiden quadrant? Old-"

"Yes, Old Earth... the forbiden planet in quadrant zero," he said annoyed.

"Why sir?" She knew why, her kind were fierce fighter & she barely survived there. And, she had wings.

"You know why, every animal on Old Earth evolved... for killing humans..." he trailed off, an evil chuckle lurking in the background. "Can you do that, or do I need to get someone else?"

"No sir! I can do it, I'll have the fighter there in one week. Tops," she said quickly. Her boss nodded & ended the transmission, the screen black & buzzing. She sighed & slid it closed, Dean dropped her head in her hands. Sighing deeply this time, Dean made her way home.

***

Dean quietly opened the door, slipping into the motelroom. She dropped her bag, & found Mourn pasted out on the bed, a few empty beer bottles scattered around him. Dean picked up the bottles, slipping the last one from his faint grip.

"Humans," she muttered disapprovingly. Dean threw them away, & sat on the balcony. The breeze rustling her hair, she missed her simple life. 'Learn dual blade fighting. That's it. But no, had to join a bunch of bounty hunters.' She drummed her fingers on the railing, picking off some of the chipping paint. She gazed at the stars, hoping they'd guide her like when she was younger. But, they revealed no path, no answers. She was alone once more, alone with her next paycheck asleep inside the room. Dean didn't know right from wrong, she barely knew left from right anymore. The days just blurred together, mingling with one another. Only times she truely felt alive anymore was with Mourn, & he's a human, that's saying a lot.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's boss has changed plans again, putting her & Mourn in danger.

~The Next Day~ Tuesday 2:35 P.M.

Mourn found Dean down in the gym, kicking & punching at the dummies. He felt as if something in her had died, it wasn't her fire to learn. Mourn coughed, alerting her of his presense. She glanced at him, a faint smile tugging at her lips. She seemed better than yesterday, that was for sure.

"So... wanna like, go to the park or something?" He asked, heart beating fast. Dean stopped, turning her head quickly, hair swishing out then settling back down.

"Why?" She asked, eyes narrowing at the question. Mourn scratched his head akwardly, Dean's eyes trained on him.

"Just to uh... hang out?" He said as if asking himself. Dean had a thoughtful look on her face, unwrapping her hands & tossing the bandages to the ground.

"No, I got... better things to do, I'm sorry." She quickly left the room, leaving Mourn sad.

***

"Please. Please, I'll pay him back- just one more day!" The shop onwer begged. Dean loomed above him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt & slamming him against the alley wall. A blade held to his throat, silencing him.

"Qusaras aren't very good at owing people... got information you were gonna skip outta town- or the planet entirely. Tell me I'm wrong?" Dean hissed deadly, her wings out casting a menacing shadow over the shop owner. He gasped.

"You're one of them! But... their extinct, all of them!" He yelped, short little green legs kicking in the air. Dean leaned in close.

"Guess you were wrong. Where's. The. Fucking. Money." She growled.

"I told you one more day!" He yelped.

"That's what you said last time, I told you I wouldn't be so... nice the next time," Dean murmured, her hand snaked into his pocket. Finding a huge wad of cash, more than enough for her boss. "Thank you... for you're donation." She dropped him, laughing darkly. He ran down the alley, short legs not getting him too far before an energy grenade had been thrown. Dean made her way out to the open street, wings closing & disappearing against her body. As if they were never there. She walked down the sidewalk, to her job.

***

"So, you've been living with this girl for about three weeks?" Max, Mourn's Benar friend asked. Mourn nodded, Max's floppy dog-like ears twitched. "And she's been different?" Mourn sighed & leaned back, hands sliding across the table top.

"Yea, she's been blowing me off lately. About better things to do, usually she wanted to train with me... nothing else," he explained looking at his untouched burger. Max's clawed fingers laced together, the faintest of smiles crossing his snout. "What?"

"You like her," he deadpanned. Mourn's eyes went wide, mouth parted slightly.

"What, no! She's a minor for christ sakes!" Mourn shouted, others stared at him. "Sorry."

"You're heart picked up on 'no'," Max pointed out. Mourn glared at his friend like he wanted to punch him.

"I do not like her." Mourn said through clenched teeth.

"Picked up more on 'do not like'," Max laughed. "Accept it Mourn, if not... you may never be truely happy. Oh, gotta go, lunch break's over!" Max ran off, nearly knocking over a young girl.

"Dean?" Mourn glanced up at the figure sitting across from him. Brown eyes wide like a frog's. "What are you doing here?" He asked rudely. Dean flinched away from his tone.

"I know I've been blowing you off, I deserve whatever it is you have to say. But, you can't be around me. I am... no good," she said, eyes flickering behind Mourn. 'Oh no.' "Listen, Mourn. You gotta listen, leave as discreetly as possible when I give you the signal." She stood immediatley, Mourn turned watching her chat with two very mean, very dangerous Scaracrypta. Their kind remained in dark blood red cloaks that drug across the floor, hoods covering their faces. Mourn noticed Dean's hand wave from behind her back, he stood & made his way out the place. Gunshots rang threw the air, civilans ducked in cover.

"Get them!" Someone shouted.

"Shit, Mourn run!" Dean was right behind him, grabbing his upper arm & pulling him along. Mourn followed, Dean glanced back at the two Scaracrypta. They turned down an alley, "Get behind me. Stay there." Mourn met Dean's eyes, he understood this was no time to argue.

"There they are," one of the men spoke. They were trapped, Dean's wings unflurried, making Mourn trip backwards in shock. Dean's fearthers were black, each one individually tipped scarlet.

"Back off, I'm bringing him to Hipster!" Dean growled pulling out her dual blades.

"No, things have changed. Didn't think Hipster was watching you?" One said smiling, his canines elongated.

"Yes, he's seen you've changed & become friends with this... human. He thinks this Mourn Wade is influencing you, making you good... you're one of us, always will be," the other sneered. Dean growled warningly, Mourn finally found his legs & stood. He rested a hand on Dean's back, then dropping it to the base of her wing. She & the henchmen gasped, awe struck.

"Now we definitely have to kill you. You're of no use to Hipster now that HE'S come along," the other pointed to Mourn. Dean lunged at the biggest one, wings fluttering with the movement. He dodged the attack, Dean landed on all fours, & quickly returned to blocking them from Mourn.

"That's not true, I can still be of use." Dean said. Mourn noted the pleading in her tone, he squeezed the base of her wing lightly. Trying to calm her. Both henchmen stood up straight, putting away their blades.

"Maybe-"

"Poin Dexter, how can you even believe her?" The other interrupted. Poin Dexter glared at him.

"Silence, & yes. She can be of use, come with us. No harm with come to you, or you're friend." Poin Dexter said. Dean glanced Mourn, he nodded. She sighed, knowing this was going to end badly.


	5. Mourn's Nightmare... A Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of agreeing to go with Hipster's men.

~Later That Night~ 11:45 P.M.

"Please, stop! Leave her outta this!" Mourn begged, pulling at his shackles. He had to watch horrified as his friend was strung up by her wings, hands tied above her head, legs dangling in the air. Dean's eyes fluttered open momentarily, blood caked on her armor, a throbbing in her head. 'Oh right, hit in the head with a pipe,' she remembered. She feebelly kicked her legs, to weak to even do that. Dean pulled her wings, yelping as the meat hooks tugged against her. Hipster appeared, a dark, wicked grin on his face.

"Why Hipster? I have been with you since the beginning, have I not?" Dean asked, voice deathly quiet. His black & white stripped cane tapped against the metal floor, echoing all around.

"Yes, you have but... things have changed. HE is the reason to blame." Hipster pointed in Mourn's direction, he was fine. That's all that mattered to Dean. Hipster stepped closer, his cane tapping the base of Dean's wing. She yelped, he wasn't allowed to touch her wings. Mourn growled & yanked at his chains.

"Leave her alone, or else I will kill you!" Hipster turned & laughed at the human.

"You, a mere mortal? Don't make me laugh!" Hipster tilted his head too far back, causing his hood to fall back. Everyone gasped, they never once seen their boss without his hood.

"He's a human?" Someone said.

"And a female?" Another said. Hipster glared at his... her? minions. The muttering continued.

"Silence!" The chattering stopped. "I am you're boss regardless being human or female. Now, Poin Dexter, Zeke." She nodded to them, they closed in on Dean. Blades unsheated, Mourn tried pulling at his chains. "Tell the Captain, set a course to Garamex." The one she spoke to nodded before running off. "You... my companions may watch. And realize why you NEVER cross me... continue..." she trailed off & headed out the room.

***

The scene replayed through Mourn's head. How helpless, useless he was. When they first began cutting into her wings with the obviously dull blades, her screams. Blood curtling screams as they slowly cut through flesh, tissue, & bone. Blood gushed from her back, already she had pasted out. The blood pooling at her feet, drenching her clothes to the bone. Mourn had to watch it all, hear it all. Her screams would haunt him forever. Watching them slice through his friend's magnificent wings, blood straining the already dark feathers. Hearing her plead, whimper, & scream in agony. Finally, Mourn threw up as they turned Dean's back to him. Her back had two huge holes in them, her wings barely hanging on. He again vomited when they finally decided to rip her wings off completely, Dean felt it & shot awake. Screaming her lungs out, Poin Dexter & Zeke hung up her wings as trophies. Everyone applauding. Afterwards, they threw both of them into a cell. And there they were...


	6. Day By Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mourn & Dean's first night together on Garamex, with company.

~Wednesday~ 7:34 A.M.

Mourn cradled Dean's lifeless body, she was cold. Mourn brushed her hair to the side, the dye fading exposing her dark ends. Mourn ripped the sleeves off his shirt, wrapping the material around Dean's back, using the other to carefully clean the dried blood from the gash in her head. Dean moaned slightly, the noise caught Mourn by surprise. Her clouded brown eyes met his green-hazel ones. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Dean was careful as she sat up, the memories flooded back to her. She leaned forward on her hands & knees, clutching her stomach with a hand. The pulling in her back was unbareable, Dean could barely hold back a yelp. Mourn crouched next to her, resting a hand on her lower back, away from her wounds.

"Hey, careful. Don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already are," he cooed softly. She pulled away from him, this was her fault. It was alright if it was just her dying on Garamex but, not Mourn, he didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't... just don't. I'm trouble in all capitals... as soon as they release us, we go our separate ways," Dean said, tone harsh & unfeeling. Mourn looked at her surprised, though he caught the look in her eyes.

"Dean, stop being irrational. I've never once been to Garamex, I won't last more than maybe... ten minutes before something guts me," Mourn said. Dean knew he had a point but, she barely survived last time. Dean knew the terrain of the planet but, she had just as much luck as Mourn does to live. If she still had her wings, maybe more. Mourn's eyes clicked to Dean's hands, clenching & unclenching.

"Fine but, once this is over & we get off that rock. We head our separate ways, like we never met. Got it?" She asked coldly, their eyes locked. He nodded in agreement.

***

Two henchmen of Hipster's shoved Dean & Mourn into a huge metal cage, other aliens & humans in it as well. They were all scared, they should be. The cargo door of the ship opened, the henchmen pushed the cage down the ramp. Quickly unloading it & hurrying onto the ship, Dean & Mourn remained close to another. Dean's eyes flickered all around, Garamex hadn't changed a bit. Since the humans left, the planet was just a huge forest, jungle in other parts. And, all the animals from dogs, to babboons have evolved. To kill humans. All the chattering stopped within the cage as multiple growls rang all around them.

"We're all gonna die!" Someone squeaked as wolves, at least three times the size of normal wolves sprang off their perches. They growled, circling the cage, claws digging into the ground & snapping their canines. A beep noise turned everyones attention to the cage door, the automatic lock counting down. Out of fear, & instinct, Dean wrapped a hand around Mourn's wrist. He looked at her, she was staring at the lock, fear etched into her features. 3... 2... 1. The lock disengaged & dropped to the floor, the door flew open. The other prisoners made a break, the wolves advanced. Taking down most of those who were first out.

"Now!" Dean yelled to the others. They all sprinted out as the pack dug into the flesh of people, aliens with family somewhere in this galaxy. Everyone headed in different directions, Dean followed Mourn. Hand still gripping his wrist tightly. Mourn pulled them down into a den, too small for one of those wolves to fit. Mourn slumped against the den's bumpy wall, trying to catch his breath. He glanced up at Dean, she was crouched on all fours, peering out the den's opening.

"Get the hell away from there!" Mourn quietly yelled. Dean glanced over her shoulder, eyes cold. They scared Mourn.

"Or what human?" She snarled. He was shocked by her change in character, if Mourn guessed correctly, it was the old her. The one when she worked with Hipster. Dean looked to the sky, it was going to be dark soon, Garamex's days were shorter & the nights longer. She whizzed around quickly, Mourn also noticed a change in her posture & her movements. Her posture was relaxed but now, it was rigid, not to be messed with. And her movements, more careful, & quiet. She sat down on the other side of the cave, & pulled out her blades to sharpen.

"What now?" Mourn asked, his tone annoyed. Dean glared at him, a brow cocked.

"For now. You sleep... you'll need it..." Dean trailed off. Mourn wasn't so sure about sleeping with her around now but, he yawned. Mourn hadn't slept since they were taken, & she was right, he did need the rest.

"Night," he muttered. In response, Dean grumbled something. Dean watched Mourn sleep, eyes narrowing as howls sounded not too far from their location. She looked back & forth from Mourn to the caves opening, she sighed. Dean leaned against the cave's opening, & glanced back at Mourn once more. 'He'll be fine,' she thought before sprinting into the night.

***

Dean managed to kill two of the four wolves, the other two were hot on her trail. She could literially feel their ragged breathing & snapping teeth against the heels of her shoes. A crashing noise came fro behind her, followed by a quick yelp. Dean didn't turn around, instead she lept & gripped onto a low hanging branch. Quickly she pulled herself up, finally safe for her to look back. One wolf seemed to be injuried, it's pack mate nuzzled it. Helping to calm it. Then, Dean noticed the archer hidden within the trees. They already had another arrow drawn, aiming at her. Dean held up her hands, showing she was of no threat. The talented archer took out the wolves silently before dropping to the forest floor, Dean followed soon after.

"Thanks," she muttered glancing at the wolves. The archer nodded. "I'm Dean."

"Vance, nice to meet you. We should... get going, know a place?" He asked golden eyes darting around. She nodded, & led him back to the den. They carried back a wolf for foot & clothing, the weather on Garamex also could suddenly change at anytime. Dean finished gutting the animal, putting it's intrails into pile. Next the bones, meat, & finally the fur. The archer, Vance watched her before glancing at the man. His golden eyes met deep brown, his asking her a silent question.

"He's no one, don't worry about 'em," she muttered. Vance blinked & laid down, removing his arrows & wrapping a hand around his bow. Dean stared intently at the men asleep before her, she could easily kill them. Or, just one, the other would just be a distraction incase of a needed escape. 'No, stop thinking like that. You're no longer a bounty hunter, Hipster already proved that to you,' she scolded herself.

***

Dean's eyes flickered open, she didn't even know she closed them. The noise came from Mourn, who was crawling over to her. He seemed hesitant at first, he had a right to be. Dean didn't object when the male leaned against her, or when he rested his head on hers. She only pulled away when his hand snaked up her back, towards where her wings SHOULD be.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down," Mourn whispered gripping Dean's upper arm. She heard the sincereness but, didn't believe him.

"No, you can sleep alone." Dean whispered back, & scooted further away from him. Mourn merely shook his head & scooted closer, oh how Dean wished he wasn't so persistant.

"Just for tonight, after, you don't even have to look at me," his tone hard, expression unreadable. Dean sighed & slumped next to Mourn, molding perfectly to his side. He relaxed as her warmth radiated into his side, smiling contently. Dean wanted to snuggle closer, to hug Mourn but, he couldn't be trusted, no one could. So, she settled for just leaning against him. Mourn & Dean fell fast asleep, the moonlight leaking in, blanketing them in it's eerie glow...


	7. The Darkness Encroaches...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Mourn, & Vance are captured. Things were said to help save others but, a little too harsh.

***

Mourn yawned, shifting carefully. He just noticed the guy in the cave, he was cooking something.

"And you are?" He asked glancing at Mourn, a soft smile crossing his face.

"Mourn, you?" Mourn asked casually. His attention turned to Dean, she stretched & nuzzled closer to Mourn.

"I'm Vance, you're friend there, was running last night. Leading those super wolves away from here I suppose, if I hadn't been there..." he trailed off. Mourn understood, he watched Dean sleep. They talked for awhile as they waited for the wolf to cook, Mourn stroked Dean's arm lightly.

"What is she?" Mourn asked, it had been bugging him since the alley thing. Something flashed in Vance's eyes.

"She's is a... well, I don't know what she is. I heard of an ultra rare species that went extinct but, no ones ever seem them. Only in books but, I can't be sure." Vance said.

"What do you think she is?" Mourn asked, tone begging almost.

"Well their called, Verticos. Very smart & talented creatures, they sport wings, where are hers?" Vance asked.

"T- they cut them o- off," Mourn muttered. He heard Vance gasp.

"There is a chance they could grow back-"

"How?" Mourn asked quickly.

"If the Vertico finds they're soulmate, they have a chance of healing. But... I doubt it, being trapped on this planet..." Vance trailed off once more, his gaze lingering over Dean. Her eyes wide open, a tired lopsided smile crept onto her lips. Mourn smiled back slightly, allowing her to sit up. Her eyes flickered all around the cave, stopping at the opening.

"You alright?" Mourn asked reaching for her. She hissed & made her way to the mouth of the cave, peering out. Just like Mourn had promised, after last night, she didn't even have to look at him. And she didn't.

"We should get moving, we need to be higher up... less predators..." Dean muttered & began packing up the wolf. "C'mon losers."

***

The trek was unforgiving, it was scorching in the forest. Mourn's gaze landed on a bright pink lizard scrambling on a rock, it started smoking then bursted into flames. His eyes widened, Vance didn't notice & went ahead of him & Dean. Dean just glared at the spot the lizard had once been. She hadn't once looked at him, she either spoke to Vance or spoke to him without looking, or waiting for an answer.

"Water," Vance pointed out. Dean caught the sweeping sound of the water over rocks & other surfaces, Vance waited in hope for Dean's opnion. Mourn was already hopping over logs, & bushes. He kneeled next to the river, ready to dip his hands in it.

"Don't!" Dean hissed, her hand gripping his wrist. She harshly let it go, her eyes trained on the water.

"What?" Mourn hissed back, he noticed Dean flinch away from his response.

"What she was trying to explain was, that the waters well... not water, look closer," Vance said walking up besides Mourn. He looked at the water, squinting.

"Are those-"

"No not maggots, well, normal ones anyways. As said before, everything here on Old Earth has evolved to kill humans. These maggots evolved as well, they can blend in with water, when really, this entire river are those things," Dean said, eyes flickering over the whole river, "When digested by us, or any living creature here... they eat you from inside out, so, I suggest you don't do that." She walked away, Mourn's brows furrowed, & Vance seemed to be getting a kick out of their fighting.

"So, now what. We HUMANS die without water, can't say the same for you," Mourn muttered the end. Dean's acute hearing caught it, she ignored it.

"Vance, you are pretty much one with natural... correct me if I'm wrong?" Dean spoke, tone even. He nodded, eyebrow cocked.

"Yea, why?" Dean pondered her response, looking up into the trees.

"Then that means, you are an excellent climber," she responded, dancing around his previous question.

"Shit, I barely scrambled up that other tree, your kind on the other hand... are pretty much like the mother nature of aliens." Dean's eyes narrowed, her usually dull human ears now pointed. Mourn raised a brow when one of them twitched.

"That's why you learn 'Animal Insync,'" Mourn said aloud. Both him & Vance took note of Dean's right eye twitch, as if ready to acknowledge Mourn.

"Meaning? Last time I checked, even I don't know what I am," Dean said.

"You can communicate with animals, to a certain extent. Also, plants will favor to help you, if you ask so of them. That & you're more... animal than human," Vance said glancing around.

"Oh, so, I can climb that tree... if I let out my inner beast?" She asked looking up the tree.

"Precisely," Vance nodded vigirously. She glanced at the tree once more, concentrating. Her breathing slowed, her stance becoming relaxed. Her normal finger nails becoming claws, her eyes becoming like a snake's with narrow pupils. She hissed at the tree, digging her claws into the bark. Testing it. Dean began slithering up the tree, Mourn noticed her back wounds weren't healing. At all. Dean scampered to the top, balancing herself on a thin branch. Peering over the forest, she saw what seemed to be a cavern in the side of a mountain. Maybe a mile or so ahead of them, they could make it by tonight.

***

They came to another river, both Vance & Mourn fell to their knees beside it. A pleading look in their eyes, Dean looked around. Her features fully normal, except her still pointed ears.

"Waters good," she muttered looking at the water. Dean darted off, Mourn looked to Vance. He nodded in understandment. Mourn followed after his friend, finding her kneeling in the dirt.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, Dean's ears twitched to him.

"Hynoganjis, six. We must avoid them, at all cost," she muttered. A yell rang in the distance. Vance. Both sprinted back through the brush, Vance had a blade held to his throat. Bow 'n Arrow at his feet, Mourn unsheated his blades. Dean showed her dominace with a very feral growl.

"What is this we have here? A Vertico & two humans, one of which a famous dual blade fighter," the leader Hynoganjis purred.

"Fucking let him go, or else!" Dean snarled, crouching. The Hynoganjis' grip tightened on the blade, Vance tried pressing away from it. Mourn put away his blades as Dean stood up properly.

"That's what I thought, now you, girlie," Dean's jaw locked in place at the nickname, "you over here. You, over there." They went their separate ways as ordered, both being bound in thick ropes.

***

"Who are they, why have you brought them here?" A voice boomed. A Sola, they were a very slender speices, male or female. Either one had a nice shape, narrow waist with elegant hips & legs, they were ususally tan or a peach color with bright markings that clashed with their light skin. This one was a male, they much resembled humans, just taller, like eight to ten feet tall.

"A Vertico & two human males," the Hynoganjis spoke, tone shakey. The Sola's eyes scanned over them, lingering over Dean more than she would've liked. A smile spread across his face, hands behind his back as he neared, all three pairs. Yes, Solas did resemble humans in most asspects, but not when it came to arms.

"She's a pretty kitty. Pretty Kitty, where are your wings?" He asked kneeling. Dean glared at him, her brown eyes reflecting hate.

"They were cut off. So yea, go fuck yourself," Dean spat, earning her a right hook to the jaw. She spit out a bit of blood, shooting a death glare to the Hynoganjis. The male Sola slapped the back of his head, his huge almond shaped sapphire blue eyes narrowing.

"Do not break my toys, or else," he hissed turning his attention to Mourn & Vance. "Aww, the talented Mourn Wade. Pleasure meeting you."

"Feelings not mutual. And I suggest you leave her alone," Mourn said. The Sola raised a brow, a very devious smirk stretching across his lips.

"What, exactly does she mean to you?" He asked teasingly. Mourn looked over at Dean, her ears twitched in his direction, listening. Vance looked back & forth between two.

"She's my friend, my family. And I probably would've been dead by now if it wasn't for her, she's my everything. And I would be lost without her." Dean ignored the fact that Mourn's heart didn't stutter, she ignored the fact that he actually loved her. The Sola looked back at Dean, she was already well aware of what he planned to do to her. 'I hate being female,' she thought with an eye roll.

"And if I were to... defile her, what would you do then?" The Sola asked, his voice soft yet menacing. Mourn's jaw locked in place, Vance's eyes burned brightly in the dark lite cave.

"Then I would-"

"Do absolutely nothing. He means nothing to me, the sooner he realizes this... the faster I can move on. Don't need to be protecting a silly, ignorant human." Dean interrupted, voice full of hate. Mourn looked at her in shock, that hurt. His eyes were expressionless, blank. No hate. No love present. Dean didn't wish to hurt her companion but, it was for the best. Dean felt it. A little (95%) of her soul was gone, & replaced with black. Then, it finally hit. Dean felt a darkness around her heart, one that made her... not her. More vicious, more feral, more mean, more ruthless. And way less loving. Everything she wasn't. Everything she didn't want to be. Her past was suppose to be behind her, now a new way worse self appeared. And not meant to be fucked with.


	8. New Day, New Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape, Dean trys out her new abilites, Vance becomes lazy, & Mourn? Well Mourn has 'almost-happy-time.'

***

Dean woke up in a small chamber of the cave, light seeped in through a few of the holes, allowing her some sight. She rubbed her eyes, & carefully sat up. Dean coughed, hand gripping her chest. Her eyes widened, she had no pulse, her skin was cold to the touch. She winced involuntarily & ran a hand through her hair, half ass fixing it. The Sola which she later on learn was called Wayne, was asleep besides her. She hissed quietly & stood, she could easily kill this monster. Find Vance & Mourn, her dead heart stung for a moment.

"Find them. Escape," she muttered walking towards the entrance of the cavern, she peered out. Trees upon trees below her, the sight was beautiful. Dean shook her head, again, off topic. The Hynoganjis' were asleep, the light creeping closer, Dean knew if the light hit them, they'd wake. She had to act fast. Down the rocky halls she went, glancing around, looking for them.

"Dean?" A voice murmured. Her head snapped in the direction, hair fanning out before settling back down the bridge of her nose.

"Mourn, that you?" She asked quietly, squinting to see what was lurking in the dark corner. A form moved, shuffling slightly & into the light. Mourn. Dean's eyes flickered over him, it had been two days since she looked at him. A few deep & light cuts lined his forearms, Dean assumed from blades. His eyes were pale, his skin mimicing the lost of color. Dean freed him immediately, helping her company to stand on shakey legs. Mourn slung an arm lazily over Dean's shoulders, allowing most of his weight on her. Dean's arm wrapped around his waist, the other keeping his arm from sliding off.

"Dean?" Mourn muttered weakly. Dean ignored him, out of instinct to comfort her friend, she nuzzled under his chin with her cold nose. Mourn shivered. "Dean, we gotta save Vance." She snapped back to reality, & pulled away.

"Yes, of course. And I'm savin' him, your too weak. Where is he?" Mourn directed her to their friend, she leaned him against a moss covered wall, allowing him rest. "I'll be right back." A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Just, becareful. If Vance's gone, I can't lose you either," Mourn wheezed. Dean growled softly seeing him in this conditon, that Sola & his Hypnoganjis friends were going to pay. She lightly jogged forward, ducking down to peer around a corner. Vance was in shackles, hands chained above his head & sneakers barely touching the floor. His pine green cloak torn in some places, revealing brown armor underneath.

"Vance," Dean whispered softly, her friend swung lightly back & forth. No response. 'Remember, he said your like the mother nature of aliens. They'll help me if I ask, I hope.' Dean looked around the room, spotting black vines, covered in red dots. She locked her gaze on them, concentrating on her plea. To her astonishment the vines slowly moved, slithering towards Vance's limp form. 'Thank you.' The vines wrapped around his body, making it's way to his chains. It constricted the chains until they broke, Dean hadn't noticed when another vine waited at the bottom, ready to catch Vance. Both vines slowly set him down, slithering back in their orginal resting places.

"Dean?" Vance questioned, voice far beyond a whisper.

"Yes, now, let's go. We gotta leave," she whispered back. Dean lifted Vance bridal style, & carried him back to Mourn. He glanced over Vance's state, it in no way was good.

***

"How do you get down?" Mourn asked, an arm around his side. Dean looked over the edge, the mountain did have a trail. But, since she was carrying Vance, it would be impossible for her to get down without falling.

"Vance, anything else I need to know about being a Vertico?" She asked. Vance opened his mouth.

"Verticos, very sure footed creatures... kinda like a mountain goat." She nodded & moved closer to the edge, Dean quickly ripped her foot backwards as the ground began to give way.

"Maybe I'm just an imitation Vertico," Dean joked trying to lighten up the dire situation. Her joke fell short. "Mourn you go first, I'll follow you." He nodded & made his way down slowly, a slight limp as he did so. Dean's eye would twitch, & she'd turn away every time the ground started to shift or when Mourn lost his footing. She didn't want to see Mourn die, especially if she could save him. Dean's eyes scanned over the ground ahead of her, picking the safest way. Finally, the bottom.

"Now what?" Vance croaked, his gold eyes opening wide before going half lidded. Dean met Mourn's pleading eyes, they were relying on her completely. She didn't know. How could she? Just because she'd been here once? And survived? That meant nothing, she was still helpless. Even more so now that she had companions.

"I don't know." She said, silence filling the air around them. She felt the hope & faith dissolve, revealing a thick cloud of death & dispair. "I- I will try to help, as much as I can. I know I've been here before but, even then, I barely survived. I had nothing to fight for- even if I did survive... no one would be waiting for me. Cry, & hug me cause they missed me. I was alone, I thrived on fear of others." A hand rested on her forearm.

"The past, is just that, the past. This is now, live now, you have us, we care for you & your safety..." Mourn released her arm, meeting her blank brown eyes, "Fight for the other fallen that have come here, been left here. Fight for us. Fight to show Hipster your stronger than ever without her." A fire sparked with Dean's heart, she hadn't felt it in awhile. The spark to achieve & succeed, prove Hipster wrong.

"Gotta be myself, before I ever met Hipster," she muttered.

"What was that?" Mourn asked. Zeke met his eyes in a new light.

"I said, I gotta be myself- the me before I ever met Hipster. The good one, the affectionate one. The hero. Lets go, we have six hours of daylight left," Dean answered. She pulled Vance onto her back, piggy backing him to their next location. Mourn smiled, he always wanted to see the old Dean.

~Later~

Vance slid down the slid of a tree, hitting the leafy floor with a soft *thump*. His wounds needed to be attended to, & Mourn insisted he do it.

"I'll do it. You've done more than enough," he said snatching the bandages from her. Dean glared at him momentarily.

"I wanna do it, go hunt," she said, taking back the bandages. Mourn groaned in frustration. 'How I'd fallen for someone so stubborn, I don't know!' The thought raced through his head. 'Wait! What?!' Dean smirked when Mourn finally looked up at her, she smirked wider at the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I'll be back," he muttered dropping his eyes to the floor. Dean handed Mourn Vance's bow 'n arrows. He treked into the woods, grip tight on the craved wood in his hand.

***

He wasn't the least bit sure how long he'd been walking. Mourn's eyes flickered up at the movement, a flash of yellow to his left. He raised the bow, arrow already pulled back as a thin creature emerged. A female Vdeer, her antlers a shade of velvet. Her fur smooth, a beautiful shade of yellow, bright blue dots trailing down from her snout to her little deer tail. Mourn's eyes lingered longer than necessary at her exposed breast. She was nude, in all senses of the word.

"Hi!" She said as if being nude was normal. Mourn blinked.

"Hi, you," he gulped, "alone out here?" Her violet eyes stared at him, a slight nod from her. She closed the gap between them, their chests bumping together.

"You are handsome, why is someone like you, out here all alone?" She asked, a hand trailing over his chest. She cupped his jaw, a clawed thumb lightly rubbing his cheek. Mourn was frozen, amazed by her. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman. Without thinking his arms snaked around her waist, he lightly dragged his blunt human finger nails down her furry back. A moan escaped her as he squeezed her ass, head tilted back. Mourn leaned forward, his tongue dragging over her neck, causing the fur to stick up. She moaned, pushing into his touch, his caress.

"Mourn?!" A voice squeaked. Mourn released the Vdeer, she fell on her ass, frowning. "Oh God," Dean turned away, hand covering the Vdeer from her vision.

"Dean, it's not-" Mourn shut his mouth when Dean raised a hand. Her lips pursed in a tight line, no expression in her face but, so many dancing in her eyes.

"It's alright, you're a guy... you have urges. Who said it's my place to control such impulses? Exactly, no one." Dean began walking away, she glanced over her shoulder. "Continue." The Vdeer happily did so, her legs wrapped around Mourn's waist. She smashed her lips/snout to his, kissing akwardly. It didn't feel right, Mourn pulled her off. She fell back on her hands, looking up at Mourn with lust filled eyes.

"Oh, a dominant kida guy. Hot," she panted looking Mourn up & down. He looked back the way Dean had left. Mourn glared at her, & followed after Dean. He heard no objection from the Vdeer female, she had vanished.

***

Mourn approached, spotting Vance still sitting on the floor. Dean crouched in front of him, patching him up & laughing. A pang of jealousy shot through Mourn but he ignored it. They didn't notice him, well Dean didn't since he walked up behind her. She fell back laughing, her back bumping into his legs. She looked up at him, eyes expression less but, a smile on her face.

"So, how was she?" Vance asked stiffling a laugh. Mourn gave him the finger. Dean laughed harder, gripping her sides.

"We didn't even have sex, it didn't feel right..." Mourn noted that Dean stopped laughing completely. Her face sullen, more emotions dancing in her eyes. She leaned back on her hands, eyes locked on her slightly bent knees. Mourn felt like someone was talking in his head, not his conscience but, a new voice? He focused on what it was asking, saying. He focused his gaze on the floor just in front of Dean's shoes. 'Is he telling the truth? Did he sleep with her? Was she good? Is he happy? Does he even like me?' It said, he looked up. Dean looked up. Their eyes locking on one another, she blushed. 'Is that you?' Mourn asked. Dean's eyes widened, he could've swore she nodded.

"So, do we stay here for tonight?" Vance interrupted their unspoke conversation. Dean stared at him dumbly.

"Well, I think... we should keep going," she muttered throwing both men off.

"Are you insane?! We'll die!" Vance exclaimed.

"Am I insane?" Dean pondered the question, "More than I lead on." She smirked & stood, arm brushing against Mourn's. "C'mon, pack up. As long as ya'll can walk, we'll be okay.... mostly." Vance groaned as he stood, getting back his bow 'n arrow from Mourn.


	9. Run Like Hell's Hot on Your Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A predator appears, Mourn is more vunerable around Dean then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's sooo short. Since it was just the trek at night & Mourn's weirdness! Would've been longer if it were day, srry guys!

Vance's gold eyes luminated the darkness as they clicked everywhere, searching for the mysterious noises orgins. Mourn seemed content, walking with his head held high, eyes only looking around when the noise was nearby. Dean was completely at ease, her shoulders sagged & posture that of a relaxed person.

"Aww, you guys can let your guard down. No worries, only one predator is out tonight & I highly doubt we'll run into it," she said over a shoulder. Vance gulped, Mourn raised a brow.

"And that animal be?"

"A thanator, kinda like a jaguar. Their huge, soild black in the day but, at night. They sport beautiful scarlet markings, their highly volitile. So you see red tonight, don't say anything- just run." Vance teeth chattered, Mourn was on high alert now. Dean seemed happier, more at ease with the new information shared. It scared Mourn. A growl rang out behind them, all three saw red.

"Dean, what did you said we do when we see red?" Vance squeaked. Mourn looked at him, his green-hazel meeting Vance's, his reflecting the same fear.

"Well- uh- I never encountered one before- their very territorial, will kill anything & everything in sight so..." she trailed off as the bushed moved to the sides. A huge black cat-like creature emerging from them.

"Dean! What do we do!" Mourn quietly yelled. The thanator growled, pawing at the ground beneath it, claws churning the soil.

"Run!" Vance turned the other way, leaving ASAP. Mourn turned to run, only to realize Dean wasn't following. He whipped around, grabbing her wrist & pulling her with him. They sprinted after Vance, Mourn's body wasn't agreeing with the movements & he didn't doubt Vance's wasn't either.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Dean panted her face showing only fear. Mourn glanced at her, the stretching of her back muscles caused her still NOT HEALING wounds to bleed again. Something grabbed both their ankles, yanking one of their legs from under them & into a small den-like place. Both of them face planted hard against the ground, them turned over, looking at Vance. He smiled ear-to-ear. Dean & Mourn both flipped him off before releasing breaths of relief.

"Know what?" Mourn panted looking at the rocky ceiling. Dean huffed a laugh.

"We sleep. Only traveling at night if absolutely necessary, kay?"

"Yea." Both responded. Vance was splayed across Dean's stretched out legs, Mourn rested his head against her chest. His arm thrown lazily around her waist, Dean was careful to lay against the wall. Her back still in pain, so much pain. 'Why am I not healing? I should've healed days ago. What the hell?' Mourn heard the thought, his grip tightening around Dean. She looked down at him, the moonlite giving her enough light to make out his features. Mourn sighed looking up at Dean.

"You'll be fine... you always are..." he muttered sleepily. Dean shook her head, knowing that probably wasn't true. 'I'm gonna die, but no before I get these to chuckle heads off this rock.' Mourn's heart filled with anger at her negative thoughts. 'You will be fine. I swear it.' Mourn thought, he felt Dean shift beneath him.

*** ***

"Dean? Dean!" Vance yelled, Mourn turned seeing his friend run towards Dean. Her body limp as he picked her up, eyes closed, breath shallow. "Shit, Mourn!" He called, voice strained. Mourn ran to them, only to be pulled further away. He ran with all his might, pushing himself to exhaustion. Mourn collasped on his hands & knees, arms shaking uncontrollably. He panted, chest on fire, heart beating over time.

"Aww, poor lil' Mourn. Couldn't save us. Told you Dean, he's weak. A legendary dual blade fighter can't even run fast enough, pathetic," Vance laughed harshly. Mourn looked up through his lashes, Dean knelt in front of him. She gripped his chin, forcing him to meet her fiery red eyes. A smirk crossing her lips.

"And to think I loved you," she laughed, "Guess I chose wrong. Eh, your too old anyway." Dean kissed him roughly before releasing him. She stood, Vance's arm around her waist. Both laughing at him. Mourn felt the tears burn down his cheeks, he held his throat. Mourn rolled over, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Dean & Vance watched as their 'friend' turned blue in the face, devious grins they wore. Mourn's eyes rolled back into his skull, his vision slowly going black, his brain starting to shut down.

"And I thought you were stronger," Dean said, falsely disappointed. Mourn blacked out, never waking again.

*** ***


End file.
